


White Knight

by dee_double_u



Series: Klaine Week 2013 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u





	White Knight

Kurt awoke on a bed of flowers, sitting up slowly and looking around. “Where am I…” He stood up, looking down at his white shirt, black trousers and boots. “I’m…in the woods?” He looked around again, smiling as a bird flew onto his shoulder. “I guess an enchanted forest.”

  
He smiled, then looked around. “I wonder….” He sang a few notes, and another bird flew onto his finger. “At least I’m not in a dress.” He let the birds fly away, then started walking, humming to himself. He heard footsteps in the forest, pausing and looking around. “Who else is here,” he called, looking around. “Hello?”  
  
A figure stepped out, clothed in black. “I’m here,” he growled, grinning wickedly with rotten teeth. “For your treasures, anyway.”   
  
“I don’t have anything,” Kurt said shakily, eyes wide as he backed away. “I promise I don’t!” He screamed when the figure lunged at him, the hood flying back to reveal…”Dave?” He said in disbelief, pushing back. “What are you doing here?!”   
  
“I just told you,” he said, leaning down and sniffing at Kurt’s neck slowly. “I’m here for your treasure.”  
  
“No!” Kurt shouted, pushing at him, a tear slipping down. “No, please!”  
  
Suddenly another figure, in a white cloak, lept down from a horse. He drew a sword, pointing it at Dave’s throat. “Touch him again and I’ll slit you from your chin to your toes. Understood? Begone, vile robber.” Dave just smirked, pulling a dagger from his cloak. The other figure chuckled, raising his sword. “Then it’s a duel.”  
  
Dave lunged, and the white figure moved Kurt to the side, fighting with him for a while until he tripped the robber and had the man on his back. “Now,” he said, pulling his hood down. “Off with you for good.”  
  
After a moment of confusion, Dave ran off, and Kurt’s eyes widened. “B…Blaine?”  
  
Blaine looked over, dressed in white from head to toe, with black boots. “That’s right,” he said, walking over and sheathing his sword. “It’s me. I couldn’t stand back and let you get hurt.” He leaned down, hugging him close. “Are you alright?”  
  
Nodding, Kurt clung to him, sniffling a little. “I’m fine. Shaken, but fine.” He stayed close a minute, letting the smell of Blaine’s perfume surround him and cloak him in warmth before Blaine pulled back, walking over to his horse. He offered Kurt his hand, and after making sure he could get on the horse, Blaine mounted himself, then rode off, Kurt laughing and bouncing behind him. “Where are we going?”  
  
“You’ll see,” Blaine said, riding off to a clear, shaded part of the forest. There was a blanket laid down, with different types of fruit and cheese spread out, along with a corked bottle of mead. “It’s beautiful,” Kurt gasped, letting Blaine help him down. He slid off of the horse and into Blaine’s arms, smiling softly.  
  
“It’s all for us,” Blaine said, taking his hand and leading him over. “No one here to bother us, ever again.” He sat down, cuddling Kurt close to his side as they ate and talked.   
  
Kurt felt warm in his chest, that…bubbling feeling he used to get when he and Blaine would just curl up and watch a movie, or read a magazine. He felt safe, like he was home for the first time in a while. He wanted this feeling to last forever.  
  
After a little bit, Blaine put his cup down and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. Kurt parted his lips immediately, letting Blaine explore his mouth, basking in the sweet taste of the mead and fruit that invaded his senses. He laid down, his back on the blanket as Blaine hovered over him, just kissing him for what felt like forever. This was a forever that Kurt was definitely okay with.  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine whispered, kissing him again. “Kurt…..Kurt….”  
  
“Kurt!”  
  
He lept up, looking around. “Santana?! What the hell are you doing in my enchanted forest?!”  
  
The Latina snorted, walking into his bedroom. “Well, last time I checked, this was Bushwick, and you were in bed, not a bed of daisies, lady lips. Now, get you ass up before you’re late for work.”  
  
Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes, before laying back. He swallowed, brushing a hand over his pillow. He could still almost smell Blaine’s cologne, and feel his warm arms surrounding Kurt, making him feel  safe. A tear slipped down, and he brushed it away, getting up to get dressed.   
  
“Oh,” Santana said, popping her head in. “If you don’t want anyone to think you actually miss him, though it wouldn’t take a genius to see it, try not to say Blaine’s name in your sleep.”


End file.
